User talk:BlackLodge
Talk to me! BlackLodge 03:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main Page Sure, I could use some help. What I am trying to do is work on making the protals easier to use and more accesable as well as creating new ones for series that don't already have one. You're welcome. Nice job on the wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dragon Quest Symbol }} Congratz on becoming an admin }} Images Howdy, just read on your page you plan on organizing the images on here and I just want to give you a heads up on what I’ve been doing here in regard to box art/covers. The format I’ve been using to clean up is to use the full game title as much as possible excluding things like colons, full stops, commas and special characters and keeping in spaces as well as adding the region in a bracket at the end, if the title covers different platforms then that’s added in as a bracket before the region. Most of the images in the categories have been cleaned up so it’s easy to work off of. The only ones that don’t really need a region code would be for the DSiWare and WiiWare and their only issue is if the same game (or one titled the same) appears on the other in which case it’s just a platform code. I do hope I haven’t made it seem more complicated than it is, if there is any questions just ask.--TheWho87™ 01:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Not really it’s a bit of a mix up, the only format I tried was with the galleries for games in regard to box art, an example being Pokémon Platinum/gallery, beyond that it’s pretty much anything goes, there should be some kind of formatting though just haven’t got round to it.--TheWho87™ 01:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::When you do the box art renames, can you not make a redirect and fix up the pages with the new filename, it might take longer but it cuts down on the amount of unnecessary redirects. Ignore this if that was what you were going to do anyway I just noticed the redirects.--TheWho87™ 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Don’t take this bad but I got a couple of issues to bring up with you. Firstly when it comes to games released on multiple formats it’s preferred that the main image used is that of the main console release and preferably North American covers take president unless it wasn’t released there then it’s any English cover then Japanese. Secondly when it comes to the release dates in infoboxes I can’t remember when but there was a bit of a move to stop using the flag system mainly because for North American releases and that they come out in both America and Canada and the American flag doesn’t really express that so the whole NA, EU, JP, AU system was pushed for use. Also on the same subject for future reference try and make sure release dates are in date order. Just brining you up to speed on layouts and such as this place has a whole lot of clean up needed.--TheWho87™ 23:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah the flags were used before and most of the time never got round to being cleaned up, personally I don’t like them but that’s me, guess I’ve been pushed away from them as I used the other system. My view in regards to the console order was to use home console first since most of the time it only came out on one then handhelds and then working from oldest to newest so DS before 3DS, that would also work for the home consoles so for example Twilight Princess would be GameCube, Wii. Also another rule I tend to use is if its released on more than one format I’d breakdown the link for example GameCube, Wii, DS, 3DS but if it was solely released on that format go ahead and use the fill console title. And if you do the WiiWare and DSiWare pages I tend to format them as Wii (WiiWare).--TheWho87™ 00:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :There was a media section on the old templates but that became a bit pointless when it just kept saying “GameCube Media Disc” or “Wii Media Disc”, I don’t think there should be much problem for the moment even with downloadable content that info can be put into the main page.--TheWho87™ 01:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Couple of minor things, when I’ve been doing the regions I put the colon inside the bold code, that’s a minor thing. Also when listing Wii games don’t use Nintendo Wii just Wii, that’s a bad habit I started and only just noticed I was doing it wrong.Oh and a minor thing, add the stub code at the top of the page, another bad habit of mine.--TheWho87™ 14:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly :For articles I was thinking we could just do anything about Nintendo. Like new games, upcoming or past events, game characters, game locations, or anything like that. I was thinking there would be a page of the slider that mentions the newest issue. I have started the first new issue here.| }} Nintendo Monthly Staff Corner :I think I'm going to try to get Nintendo Monthly out by the 1st, but the 5th at the latest.| }} Re:VG Infobox :The only thing is that we shouldn't make users use templates. It makes it so you can only source edit the page which turns away many editors. There is a workaround for that, but it depends on the situation if it will work. My idea was that we have an image of part of the Earth with the specified section highlighted, but I don't think that would work. Do you have any ideas of what we should do instead of the flags? ::I found some images on wikipedia that show geographic regions so those should work instead of flags. The way I am setting them up you mus put them in like this. | released = JP: July 28, 2012 EU: August 17, 2012 AU: August 18, 2012 NA: August 19, 2012 | platforms = Nintendo 3DS :::I think the system images are a good idea. The only problem with them is the sizing, but to fix that all you have to do is put the image correctly sized down into a template then take a screen shot and separate the system logo from the rest of the screen shot give it transparency and upload it over the larger logo.| }} Golden Sun Wiki :It would mostly be just a link. Though it should get some of their editors to edit this wiki too.| }} Guess What? I got my own bot that can do tedious tasks around the wiki (replaced all the flag images, except Korea and China all over this wiki). You're welcome. Any requests for what you want me to use my bot for, you can ask me. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) New infobox idea :I was thinking for multiple systems for release dates I might just have places for two or for three and for all other cases do them case by case (use a modified version of the template in the page). :For the system images I can do the same thing with the "system-1" "system-2", but reuse those variables to add the images. I'll try adding that to the test template. (Done) :Also for updating all of the templates I have come up with a slightly complicated idea using the bot to add a special category to all pages with infoboxes and then remove the category when they have been fixed. I can also make the infoboxes backwards compatible until they have all been fixed then I'll remove the backwards compatibility as not to confuse users.| }} New Badge System :I came up with an idea for the badge system. One type of badge we could award by putting a link at the bottom of the page of a very anticipated game and make a small event thing that users could do and they would while doing that sign a talk page and be awarded a badge. (Example: There would be a picture of Sandbag on the new Super Smash Bros. game's page and when clicked on it will lead to this page. And they would click on the sandbag and sign the talk page to get this badge.)| }}